Amor Candente
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: AkaInu y Portgas tienen un amor secreto al igual que una historia juntos... Lo siento uno de los primeros trabajos que hice u.u
1. Reconciliación

**Notas del fanfic:**

Este Fanfic la verdad me ayudaron para que mentir doy gracias a...y a...por su colaboriación, arribla el YAOI °¬° Bueno este fanfic lo hice con algunas ideas que me dieron n-n y yo solo me encargue de acomodarlas.

Bueno quiero decir que no haré cambios, esto lo saque primeramente de una conversación de roll y creo que no se como cambiarles :/ es dificil esto...bueno esta historia se queda así, los demás serán distintos

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**

**Reconciliación**

**_** ఋ✖ఋ**_**

Un día como si nada tranquilo y sin mucho que hacer, uno de los almirantes, AkaInu; citó a nuestro buen pirata Ace a sus oficinas claro está ocurrió en una noche fresca, pues al ser estos "Rivales" no podían darse el lujo de que los vieran juntos por lo que, una vez que todos los tripulantes de la marina se reiterasen; aquel almirante dijo tener mucho trabajo por lo que se quedo un rato más, a eso de las 12 de la noche y por una ruta poco conocida llega el pirata hasta la oficina del almirante.

-Ace – El almirante se levanta de su escritorio donde revisaba algunos papeles, los cuales dejo a un lado al ver a su pirata en aquella hermosa noche, su capucha ocultaba su mirada, pero denotaban gran alegría - ¿Podrías hablar un momento conmigo?

-¿Hablar? No soy tan inocente AkaInu, deseas matarme ¿cierto?, siempre lo has dicho - El pirata lo observaba fijamente, incendiando su puño derecho con lo que muestra que está preparado para atacar de ser necesario al almirante.

-Ace no pretendo hacer nada…Por favor, solo vengo a hablar, aunque…- El almirante aunque no se pueda ver su rostro y mucho menos su mirada, se presenta un poco triste ante las acciones defensivas que toma el pirata - …si no confías en mí lo comprendo, solo dilo y te dejaré en paz – Se da la vuelta aún con la mirada baja.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? - El pirata se conmueve un poco, por lo que da un profundo suspiro, con lo que lentamente apaga su puño

-Necesito desahogarme, no soporto tener que seguir para matarte – se acerca para tomarlo de los hombros y quitándose la capucha lo mira directamente – Perdóname por todo el daño que te hecho

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirte… Lo siento – Lo agarra con suma fuerza para que este evite soltarse

-¿Alguien te obliga? ¡Dime quien es! – Intenta soltarse del agarre del almirante mientras el enfado

-Perdóname Ace – Lentamente el almirante toma la mano del pirata entrelazando sus dedos, caminando hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder – Pero no quiero que te metas en problemas…

-¿Problemas? Si tienes problemas debiste decírmelo – Su mirada se posa sobre quien lo apresa mientras sus intentos por soltarse continúan sin logro alguno

-Escúchame Ace - Detiene su caminar al percatarse de que lo ha acoralado contra la pared de su oficina, colocando sus manos a los lados sin permitirle liberarse- No quiero saber que estas en problemas ¿Te quedo claro?

-¡Sueltame! – Forsejea para intentar liberarse, mientras que su mirada detona tristeza y enfado – Yo…Yo te amaba, me duele mucho el que me dejaras – su mirada se desvia pues no quiere que el almirante lo vea en dicha situación

Se quedan por un momento tranquilos y sin decir ni una palabra dejando todo en silencio, los intentos del pirata lentamente cesan pues aunque no lo admitiese le encantaba estar a su lado, sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sentirse seguro entre sus brazos. El almirante busca la manera de calmar más a su adorado pirata que lo excita a tal grado de pensar varias cosas que puede hacer con él, por lo que se apega más a él sin poder resistirse ni un momento más, se abre paso entre las piernas del pirata, pasando su pierna entre las de él para así hacer suaves roces en su entrepierna y antes de que el pirata diga una sola palabra, sella sus labios en un pasional beso. Esto toma por sorpresa al pirata, lo que hace que su mirada muestre cierto temor, por lo que los cierra con fuerza esperando a que todo termine, aunque en sus adentros desea que esto continúe más allá de aquel beso.

Lentamente baja sus manos contorneando el cuerpo del pirata, hasta llegar a sus piernas las cuales agarra para así acomodarlas a los lados de su cadera, y de esta manera apegar más sus cuerpos, haciendo ligeros movimientos de sus caderas, permitiendo con esto que sus miembros rocen por entre la ropa, creando gran excitación en ambos. Las manos del pirata rodean por los hombros a su amado almirante haciendo que sus cuerpos quedarán más cercas, sus mejillas se tornan rojas pues la estimulación que recibe su miembro es tanta que desea poder quitar las ropas del marino que lo apresa. Sus gemidos quedan ahogados por el profundo beso que mantenían ambos y el cual era bien correspondido.

El marino se percata de el placer que comienza a despertarse en su adorable victima lo cual hace que sus deseos por hacerlo suyo incrementarán a cada rato, decide provocar más los deseos del pirata por lo que sus estocadas son más profundas y pausadas, lentamente separa sus labios del pirata para poder besar su cuello, y aquel pirata sin hacerse del rogar le da acceso completo a dicha zona, elevando un poco la mirada dando algunos gemidos que el placer dado por el marino despiertan en él

-Deseo hacerte mío… - AkaInu había sido claro en cuanto a lo que deseaba y no aceptaría un no por respuesta

Apenas y el pirata es capaz de hablar pues ya su respiración se tornaba acelerada al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, al escuchar las palabras del almirante, abre lentamente su mirada intentado contener sus deseos

-¿Qué cosas dices? Maldito provocado, sabes que no importa que pase siempre termino siendo tuyo

-Ace te deseo y quiero que seas mío nuevamente ¿aceptas?

-¡Pero qué dices!

-Bueno si deseas que sea por las malas – Las estocadas que mantiene con el pirata comienzan a ser más fuertes que las anteriores

-Eres un manipulador – Su cuerpo reacciona con aquellas estocadas – Deja…de…hacer…-Los jadeos y gemidos del pirata volverían a inundar su boca – De…déjame

-Tal vez si dices POR FAVOR de manera sexy mientras jadeas tal vez te suelte

-Aka…Inu…Por…Por favor…- El pirata comienza a jadear con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas por estar haciendo esto

-¿Por favor qué? – Lo mira completamente complacido, siguiendo con sus movimientos

-Por…Por favor…detente

-Eres un buen chico, bueno mi pequeña flamita masoquista - El marino lleva su mando derecha a las mejillas del pirata para acariciarlo suavemente

-¿Y tú que me dices Don Masoquista? - El pirata se separa del almirante viéndolo aún con gran sonrojo en su rostro

-Vete ya Ace, o me harás perder el control, pero ten por seguro que te hare mío

El pirata sin más decide irse pues ya había logrado su libertad y no pensaba volver a perderla.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

****

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Bueno espero que esto no les haya aburrido que bueno a los que llegaron al final del fanfic se les agradece, espero no tardarme en publicar la continuación, aunque lo dudo ya que tengo todo el material solo es cuestion de estructurarlo


	2. Maltratame

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Este creo que el primer capitulo estubo aburrido porque no hay nada de nada...en este tendrán...y también podran ver...Quien diria que el hermanito de Luffy diera estas demostraciones, espero no les resulte confuso porque me costo un buen esctructurarlo _

NOTA: No vuelvo a hacer un fanfic a raiz de una convesación ¬¬ es sumamente tedioso intercalarlas!

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Maltratame**

**_** ఋ✖ఋ**_**

Nuevamente nuestro almirante hace un llamado a su adorable pirata para verse de igual manera en su oficina. Como siempre el almirante tenía que quedarse hasta tarde arreglando unos papeles, y como era su costumbre a las 12 de la noche su querido pirata entraba por la puerta. El almirante no perdió el tiempo esta vez, la noche pasada se quedo con el deseo de hacer suyo a aquel pirata, por lo que decidió antes de que él llegará hacerlo suyo antes de que se le fuera de las manos, además el almirante había tenido algunos problemas así que andaba algo irritado y no espero más para poder desquitarse con su pirata. En cuestión de segundos el Almirante hace uso de su hacki, golpeando abruptamente al pirata haciéndole perder a el instante los poderes de piro quinesia, utiliza esta ventaja y se aproxima para tomarlo del cuello con la mano diestra y alzarlo hasta dejarlo por encima de su mirada.

-Ace ya no aguanto el no poder hacerte mío, está noche no te me escaparas

-No pienso hacer nada contigo. Veo que no puedes vivir sin mí, admítelo…- Aturdido por el golpe y ahora por la fuerza ejercida en su cuello, observa apenas de reojo al Almirante, mismo al que sonríe con malicia misma que muestra en su mirada.

- Maldito pirata ególatra – El almirante se aproxima a su escritorio, en donde arroja sin cuidado al pirata, haciendo que se estrelle con dicho mueble, su mirada lo recorre con desprecio, lujuria y malicia; posándose en algunas partes de a él le encantaban.

-Veo que te has hecho algo blando AkaInu…

Al apenas estar recuperando sus poderes, por el efecto del hacki en su cuerpo, el pirata reciente el golpe en su espalda al estrellarse contra el escritorio, mas eso no le impide seguir provocando el desprecio con el que el Almirante le observa, mostrando actitud altanera y en muestra de reto por el daño causado eleva y extiende su mano diestra en dirección a el Almirante, señalando las ropas superiores del marine, mismas que incendia al solo cerrar su puño. Las palabras del pirata llegan a oídos del Almirante, el cual se incomoda por lo dicho; su furia se desata, al golpear con su puño derecho el rostro del pirata para dejarlo de nuevo tirado sobre el escritorio dejándolo aturdido y lastimado, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre salga de su boca al igual que pierde su sombrero al caerse por el impacto,, luego se abalanza sobre su víctima, sentándose encima suyo sin sutileza alguna

¿Quieres rudeza? Tendrás rudeza...mi amor...

Con fuerza desmesurada toma las muñecas elevándolas hasta hacer que sus brazos se doblen en el termino del escritorio, se colocaría por encima del pirata, hasta llegar a donde sus manos toman presas las muñecas del comandante, libera una de sus manos para sacar una llave de uno de sus bolsillos y poder abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacar de ellos dos pares de esposas, las cuales coloca en las muñecas del pirata, una en cada mano respectivamente ejerciendo fuerza y presión sobre ellas, para luego esposarlo a las agarraderas de los cajones. Las esposas usadas por los marines son de kaeroseki, dejando al pirata completamente vulnerable ante el Almirante, por lo que los esfuerzos por hacer daño a su agresor serían en vano.

Al tener a su presa en esas circunstancias el Almirante adora la vista que su amado pirata le proporciona ya que le encanta su expresión vulnerable y débil por su dominio, esto lo provoca, por lo que al verse encima del pirata no aguanta las ganas de besar el pecho del pirata sin control alguno haciendo que las mejillas del pirata se pusieran rojas y lo hagan sentir incomodo, el almirante se detiene en uno de sus pezones, el cual muerde sin mesura alguna, haciendo estremecer al cuerpo del joven pues su espalda logra encorvarse un poco mientras que contrae un poco sus piernas tratando de contenerse con tal excitación que presenta su cuerpo, mientras que las tanto las manos del almirante descienden a los costados hasta llegar a sus caderas en donde jalaría el cinturón del pirata, tomando así la hebilla con la diestra y comenzar a calentarla con sus poderes para luego hacer presión y hacer que sus ropas comenzaran a incendiarse, debido a que las esposas dejan sin poderes a su indefenso pirata, sabe que esto lo lastimaría en consecuencia de su acto. Jala el cinturón para desprenderlo y así usándolo como látigo; comienza a hacer algunas marcas en todo el cuerpo de su víctima, el joven pirata aprieta sus labios ante el dolor de ser golpeado con su propio cinturón. No podría guardarse su sonrisa al tener así a quien deseaba desde hace tiempo, sus ojos tenían un brillo irreconocible que hacia estremecer aún más a Ace, pero los gemidos de placer no se harían esperar de su parte, ya que adoraba los juegos sucios a los que era sometido de parte de su pareja, y a pesar de no expresarlo adoraba el trato que este le daba.

-Te amo Ace y adoro el placer que me proporcionas esta noche

- Maldito pervertido [Pens. También te amo aunque me tortures]

El marino adoraba la expresión de su amado pirata, dejando de golpearlo toma por la barbilla al pirata haciendo que sus miradas se crucen, al ya tenerlo desnudo pues sus prendas habían sudo consumidas por sus poderes, recorre con la mirada el escultural cuerpo del pirata deleitándose a cada momento y permitiendo que su mirada piense las coas más atrevidas que podría hacerle. Se coloca encima del pirata haciendo presión en sus caderas en el acto.

-Querías rudeza ¿No?

Después de mencionar estas palabras lleva su mano hacia las piernas del pirata acariciándolas con gran deseo, pasa separarlas con gran brusquedad y lentamente bajar hasta posicionarse entre las piernas del pirata mientras que su mano zurda aprieta fuertemente el bien formado glúteo de su víctima, para darle más dolor hace su mano incandescente, quemándole la piel lo que hace que el pirata no pueda contener en silencio el dolor que experimenta; todo esto sin soltar el rostro de su amado, ya que adoraba ver su expresión de dolor y escuchar los gritos que de su boca emanan como música para sus oídos, Ace no aguanta más por lo que intenta liberarse pero es imposible, las esposas lo lastiman al tirar de ellas haciendo que su dolor se incremente; todo ese dolor provoca que el almirante sonría diabólicamente, lentamente retira su mano del glúteo de su víctima, lo que no le agrada pues adora sentir su suave piel entre sus manos, pero al menos el pirata podría tener un poco de descanso en dicha zona haciendo que el dolor disminuyera

-Sabes tengo una maravillosa idea Ace – Su rostro refleja una sombría expresión mientras se coloca de rodillas sobre el cuello de su amado

- ¿Q…qué es lo que pretendes? – Su rostro se muestra bastante preocupado por la reacción del almirante

-No tienes que temer

El almirante pasa sus manos por su cabello haciéndole delicadas caricias, tratando de calmarlo, de pronto eleva bruscamente la cabeza de su pirata para dejarlo lo más cerca de su entrepierna, con su mano diestra saca su miembro que ya se encontraba completamente erecto de sus prendas inferiores y lo acerca a los labios del joven, ya que ponía resistencia, hacia que sus labios rozaran con su miembro, al ver que no dejaba de resistirse lo tomo por la barbilla obligándolo a abrir la boca y penetrarlo hasta que su miembro pudiese tocar la campanilla del pirata quien siente gran temor y asco ante este acto improvisto y por la profundidad con la que el miembro del marino arremete en su boca. El almirante lo toma con ambas manos por la cabellera, marcando un ritmo acelerado y profundo. La masturbación que el pirata le brinda al almirante con su boca, hace que él también se estremezca y que su miembro comience a detonar la inminente erección, ante esto no podría evitar cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y más que nada por la humillación a la que es sometido.

El almirante siente gran estimulación por lo que gemidos salen de sus labios, el placer que su pirata de daba no era comparado con nada que haya sentido anteriormente, sentía la próxima eyaculación, deseaba darle a probar al pirata pero tenía otros planes para ello además de que no pensaba terminar pronto, por lo que suelta la cabeza del pirata retirando su miembro de su boca, esto le da un poco de descanso al pirata, pero la mirada que tenía el marino lo intimidaba y preocupaba, lentamente desciende haciendo sutiles caricias al cuerpo de su víctima, dejando a su paso marcas en todo el cuerpo al tocarle con las yemas de sus dedos que se encuentran incandescentes, lo cual hace gemir de dolor y placer al pirata, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados no solo por humillación sino por la fatiga que ya presentaba.

Sin preparación alguna mete violentamente su miembro en la entrada del pirata, lo que hace que el pirata gima más fuerte, haciendo fuertes y profundas estocadas con lo cual el pirata contra un poco sus piernas ante el placer que lo inunda junto con el temor de lo que el almirante le tenga preparado, hace que sus caderas se vuelvan incandescentes quemando la parte interna de las piernas del pirata quien gime de dolor y desesperación al ser quemado brutalmente por su pareja, mientras el éxtasis que siente le invade y regresa la reacción de su miembro por eyacular, siendo esta pronta debido a la excitación previa con la boca del pirata. Los gritos del pirata le deleitan a cada momento, ya que el dolor que le es proporcionado no tiene comparación aunque por dentro sabe que también le brinda un placer inigualable; no conteniendo más su excitación, el almirante termina por eyacular y se corre dentro del pirata, sin embargo no muestra gran éxtasis pues lo que le agrada ya lo ha visto, que es el sufrir del Segundo al Mando de Shirohige, sin mesura alguna sale de él, dejando de quemar sus piernas haciendo que el sufrimiento por parte del comandante baje de intensidad, todo su cuerpo clama descanso, agotado por el daño sufrido, desvía la mirada de el Almirante, dejando caer flojamente su cabeza a un lado, mostrando un singular tono carmín en sus mejillas, pues a pesar de lo sufrido, sabe perfecto el significado de lo que ha pasado

-Me encanta verte tan sumiso...Al igual que no dejarte hacer nada contra mi...eres encantadoramente vulnerable...mi amado Ace...

-Yo... tambien... Te Amo Aka Inu...

El almirante se deja caer sobre el pecho desnudo del pirata, mientras una sonrisa se muestra en su rostro, ambos parecen completamente agtados, pero felices de poder estar nuevamente juntos, no les importa nada ni nadie; solo pedían que ese momento no terminara. a pesar de ser torturado, Ace sentía gran placer por el trato que recibía de AkaInu quien a pesar de todo lo que pudiera hacerle a su amado, agradecía por tenerlo todas las noches en esa oficina consumando su amor y sus deseos.

**..::FIN::..**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Me queme el coco, nota a quienes me ayudaron con esto y esten leyendolo...

¡Que malos son me hice bolas con algunas cosas que me dijeron!

En fin eso es todo porque no creo darle continuación a este fic, solo que me lo pasaron y se me hizo interesante ponerlo porque la verdad yo si me emocione un poco cuando me lo comentaron, pero creo que el Hard no es lo mio u.u Tal vez lueguito hago algo mejor, pero este será el fin de esta pequeña historia.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado porque si me queme mi pobre cerebrita. ¬¬ Alguien me las pagará...aunque no diré nombres o me matan a mi xD


End file.
